


my heart is yours to break

by ordinarylittleme



Category: Peanuts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 09:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17404181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinarylittleme/pseuds/ordinarylittleme
Summary: and i am yours to keep. / sally&linus and the true meaning of love





	my heart is yours to break

oh baby girl,  
you'd take a bullet for him,  
wouldn't you?

even though you _know_ ,  
that this kind of love you hold for him is  
UNREQUITED

_( your sweet baboo was never yours )_

you were young and dumb  
and _ohso_ in love  
the exact traits that your older brother  
had been trying to throw off for  
all-his-life

_( you never were the brightest, sally brown )_

and you thought, stupidly, that you knew what  
LOVE  
that all-consuming...blessing? curse?  
meant.

_( happiness &kisses&handsheartslivesintertwined )_

but this is sososo much more than you'd ever imagined

  _( pininghopelessly &breakingapart&tearsaloneatnight )_

__

and once upon a time,  
you thought (in a fit of delusion)  
that he'd loved you back  
(silly girl, he never did  
don't you know?  
_linus van pelt never loves_ )

here is the moment of truth:  
_he never loved you_.  
you were an amusing little toy,  
(for a while -)  
just a little game to play before  
_the real thing_  
came along  
(linus&lydia, sitting in a tree...)

sally, cast your mind back  
he was always _so much_  
better than you...  
wasn't he?  
(and he'd never let you forget it)  
(nevernevernever)

"we're too different sally"  
valedictorian/dropout  
sharp/soft  
mature/naive  
(terrified/courageous)

(oh,  
but you were _never_ courageous  
\- that's your brother's thing -  
you just pretended you were,  
for _him_ )

but you weren't a very good actress, were you, baby girl?  
no, that's _his_ specialty  
("linus van pelt, the name'll be in lights!")  
and you fall for his act, believing and hoping  
because that's what you do, you're sally brown and you believe

you're still trailing behind him,  
hopeless in your admirationdevotionlove  
bright eyes fighting back dark tears  
whenever he says those pointysharp words  
that _hurt_

because,  
darling,  
this is just a dream  
( _nightmare_ )  
and one day you will awake and **see**

that there are _so many other_ boys  
out there in this world  
and out of all of them, there will be at least one  
who will love you for you, sally brown.

_( but none of them will be your sweet baboo,  
and he's the only one you want )_

oh darling, you're still so young.


End file.
